


Keep Going (Not Matter What)

by Miryel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brojen, M/M, Oneshot, branjen, cicciniamorosi, dududadada, otp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Qualunque cosa accada”, cominciò, e Brandon sussultò per un attimo quando si rese conto che le dita che stringevano con delicatezza le sue erano bollenti. “Qualunque cosa vedrai, o sentirai, non permettere che ti fermi; va avanti”.<br/>[BroJen/BranJen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going (Not Matter What)

Sembrava non avesse fatto nient’altro che quello da quando era venuto al mondo, eppure Brandon Stark, fino a quel momento, non aveva mai baciato nessuno in vita sua.

Quella sensazione interamente nuova sulle sue labbra vergini fino ad un attimo prima, si stava già tramutando in abitudine, lasciando spazio ad una meravigliosa sensazione mai provata, e al cuore intrappolato tra il petto e la gola. Lo sentiva battergli sotto la lingua, incessante, irregolare, ingestibile.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di saggiare quella sensazione per sempre, e quasi si intristì quando sentì le labbra di Jojen allontanarsi lentamente, come se le loro bocche fossero due pellicole che pian piano si staccavano. Il respiro caldo dell’alto che si distanziava con lui.

Scese il silenzio, anche se Bran era convinto di non aver sentito nient’altro che il proprio respiro durante tutto il tempo e che anche quello, forse, aveva cessato di palesarsi; era buffo, perché la stessa sensazioni che avvertiva nelle gambe indolenzite, ora poteva percepirla fin sotto al collo: un formicolio leggero, che lo abbandonò non appena aprì gli occhi e li incatenò subito a quelli del ragazzo che aveva di fronte.

“Mi dispiace”, furono le parole di Jojen, e lo Stark non poté che percepire la nota atona con cui le aveva pronunciate.

Gli dispiaceva, ma esattamente per cosa? Per aver reso reale un sogno che ormai lo stava tormentando da quando si erano incontrati? Non era nemmeno convinto che fosse accaduto davvero, in realtà, ma una cosa la sapeva per certo: aveva desiderato quel bacio dal momento in cui gli aveva detto che, per lui, era l’unica cosa che contasse davvero.

Si guardò intorno, fingendo che non lo stesse facendo per controllare che Hodor e Meera stessero dormendo e quindi assicurarsi che nessuno li avesse visti, poi sospirò e incastrò la testa nelle spalle, cercando di sorridere, ma tutto ciò che ne uscì fuori fu solo un’espressione di puro disagio.

“Non dovresti dispiacerti di nulla”, rispose, ma seppe che il suo intento di risultare naturale fu tradito da quello di puro imbarazzo, che realmente evidenziava le sue vere emozioni.

L’aria gelida delle nevi sulle cime sferzava ad intervalli regolari, facendolo rabbrividire di tanto in tanto, segno che l’inverno era in procinto di arrivare, sebbene lo stesse facendo con una lentezza quasi insopportabile, ma il paesaggio che li circondava era ancora verde.

Era notte fonda; l’unica luce ad illuminare quel gruppo di alberi a cui si erano affidati per mantenere le loro schiene mentre dormivano, era quella di un falò acceso qualche ora prima. Oltre qualche metro, il buio la faceva da padrone, e Brandon aveva intuito che la luna fosse nella sua fase di novilunio perché di lei, quella notte, non c’era traccia; e nemmeno di una stella.

Aveva appena ricevuto il suo primo bacio e, sebbene lo avesse sempre immaginato con una ragazza e avvolto da una magica atmosfera primaverile, si rese conto che nemmeno uno di questi suoi desideri si era realizzato, ma paradossalmente aveva preferito così.

Guardò Jojen, seduto sui talloni di fronte a lui, intento a fissare il fuoco, che ora scoppiettava particolarmente forte e fu solo in quel momento che si rese conto di quanto in realtà il biondino stesse sudando. I suoi capelli erano fradici, schiacciati contro la sua fronte madida e la sua pelle, di solito diafana, era accesa di rosso sulle guance.

Sembrava stesse soffrendo il caldo come se fossero stati in piena estate, in una notte afosa; invece era quasi arrivato l’inverno, e il gelo era tutto ciò che la pelle di Brandon potesse percepire in quell’istante; si chiese come potesse non essere così anche per il giovane Reed.

Sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, così scosse la testa e decise di parlare, di dire altro, perché Jojen non sembrava nella condizione di rispondergli.

Poggiò la testa contro il tronco, buttandola all’indietro.

“Cosa ti turba?”, chiese Bran, e si sorprese che il suo tono fosse tanto dolce; non credeva nemmeno di essere capace di tanta tenerezza, o di tanta preoccupazione.

Da quando aveva perso l’uso delle gambe, si era reso conto di essere diventato cinico e insensibile verso gli altri; la sua razionalità aveva sempre unito il gruppo, quando c’erano stati dei battibecchi, eppure si era sempre sentito tanto solo, emarginato, lontano da tutti, almeno fino a quel momento.

Gli occhi scuri di Jojen – che ora riflettevano il fuoco che danzava, e lo Stark ne rimase rapito per un attimo – si alzarono verso i suoi.

Sembrò cercare qualcosa nell’animo dell’altro, andando a fondo, penetrando nella sua carne con un solo sguardo e, dopo aver atteso minuti che parvero interminabili, gli prese una mano tra la sua.

“Qualunque cosa accada”, cominciò, e Brandon sussultò per un attimo quando si rese conto che le dita che stringevano con delicatezza le sue erano bollenti. “Qualunque cosa vedrai, o sentirai, non permettere che ti fermi; va avanti”.

Erano parole dette con una fatica impressionante, come se a parlare fosse stato qualcuno appena tornato da una lunga corsa, o da un duro lavoro; qualcuno stanco, stanco davvero.

Bran non si capacitò del perché, ma seppe che qualunque cosa quelle parole avessero voluto significare, doveva ricordarle e mantenere la sua parola, solo per non rendere vano quello sforzo che il biondino aveva appena fatto.

Annuì, poi cercò di sorridere: “Non devi preoccuparti di questo; finché ci sarai tu, accanto a me, niente mi fermerà. Te lo prometto”.

“Mio Principe”, esordì Jojen, lapidario, stringendogli con decisione la mano libera intorno ad un braccio, ma senza fargli male, “Sono cambiate molte cose, da quando ci siamo messi in viaggio insieme. I nostri destini si sono incrociati perché è così che doveva andare, ma il nostro percorso continua e altri cambiamenti sconvolgeranno il nostro tragitto”.

“Che vuoi dire?”, chiese il moro, leggermente riluttante, cercando inconsciamente di liberarsi da quella stretta, perché gli occhi accesi di Jojen non sembravano più riflettere il fuoco, ma parevano avercelo dentro, rovente, distruttivo e pieno, colmo di disperazione. “Raggiungeremo il corvo a tre occhi, e tu ed io star-“.

“Mio Principe”, ripeté l’altro, interrompendolo, quasi esasperato dai suoi continui tentativi di scartare a priori la possibilità che le loro strade potessero invece dividersi. “Tutto ciò che mi è stato mostrato, non è detto che capiterà, ma tu devi essere pronto ad ogni tipo di possibilità. Se non sei preparato, sarà tutto inutile. Lo capisci?”.

Bran spalancò gli occhi, e rimase incredulo per qualche secondo, prima di iniziare ad assimilare quelle parole e capire cosa realmente volessero dire; poi li abbassò di colpo quando li sentì caricarsi di lacrime.

“Non potrò mai essere pronto all’idea di perderti. Non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme”, vagì, disperato, cercando di darsi un contegno. “Non dopo quel bacio”.

Non ricordava esattamente quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva pianto. Forse dopo la partenza di Jon, forse per la morte di suo padre, ma non rammentava che la sensazione fosse tanto liberatoria quanto devastante, e si sentì stupido.

Jojen lo guardò piangere, e d’istinto alzò una mano per carezzargli una guancia, sorprendendosi quando entrò a contatto con la sua pelle ghiacciata, che per un secondo fu quasi un sollievo. Inclinò la testa di lato, tristemente, ma intenerito dal fatto che gli Stark fossero provvisti di un lato tanto sensibile e delicato, che non erano soliti mostrare.

“Mio Principe”.

“Smettila di chiamarmi così”, grugnì Brandon, senza alzare lo sguardo. Poi aggiunse, passandosi il dorso della manica sugli occhi: “Lo sai che non lo sopporto”.

“Sono al tuo servizio, sono stato mandato da te per guidarti”.

“Questo non fa di me il tuo padrone, o di te il mio servo. Non sono il principe di nessuno, men che meno ora che il posto da cui provengo, il luogo che mi ha visto nascere, è in mano ad una famiglia diversa dagli Stark”, sentenziò, tornando ad essere il Bran autoritario, figlio di Catelyn e Eddard Stark; quello che, pur di continuare ad andare più in alto che poteva, aveva finito per perdere l’uso delle gambe in un brutto scherzo del destino. “Non puoi abbandonarmi, Jojen… non ora che ci siamo trovati”, continuò, sentendosi paradossalmente il principino viziato che non era mai stato in vita sua, che non aveva mai implorato per ottenere nulla, che aveva sempre rispettato i no che riceveva dai suoi genitori.

Jojen riusciva a capirlo, ed era questo che gli faceva più male. Aveva passato tutta l’infanzia a cercare di non legare con nessuno, per paura di vederlo morire in qualche sua visione, ed ora sentiva di provare qualcosa di caldo nel cuore, ogni volta che incrociava gli occhi nocciola e dolcissimi del piccolo Lord del Nord.

“Brandon…”

“Vorrei che tu la vedessi, un giorno, la mia casa. Vorrei che venissi con me a Grande Inverno, magari a riscattarla insieme, dopo che avremo raggiunto Jon alla Barriera! Potrò avere indietro casa mia, e tu potrai stare accanto a me”.

“Brandon”, ripeté Jojen, cominciando a carezzargli la guancia con il pollice, con lenti movimenti circolari, “Io non posso prometterti che ciò potrà accadere, e vorrei che tu lo capissi.”

“Perché mi hai baciato, allora?”, domandò lo Stark, cercando di scacciare in un antro lontano le lacrime che volevano di nuovo riproporsi sul suo viso.

“Perché sopra ogni cosa,” cominciò il biondino, avvicinandosi di più per rendere quella conversazione più intima, più empatica, “Sopra ogni visione, destino, credenza e futuro c’è un solo valore a cui tutto ciò non può dare una fine”.

Jojen fece una pausa; una pausa in cui Brandon alzò finalmente lo sguardo per fissare i suoi occhi intensi e che guardavano di nuovo lontano, ma sapeva di essere ancora ben visibile nel suo campo visivo.

Il moro alzò anch’egli una mano per posarla con dolcezza su quella dell’altro, ancora delicatamente racchiusa sulla sua guancia.

“Ho avuto la visione del nostro incontro molto tempo fa, e sapevo esattamente come sarebbe accaduto e cosa ci saremmo detti ma, un coinvolgimento emotivo simile, io, non lo avrei mai potuto prevedere, o immaginare.”

“Di che parli?”, chiese Bran, anche se sapeva benissimo di cosa Jojen stesse parlando, ma forse sentirlo uscire dalla sua bocca gli avrebbe dato maggiore sicurezza, o magari no.

“Dell’amore.”, rispose l’altro, semplicemente, per poi sospirare; come se si fosse tolto un gran peso dal cuore. “E’ irrazionale, impossibile da gestire, da scacciare o da dimenticare. Io ci ho provato a smettere di amarti, ma non ci sono riuscito”.

“N-non… non vuoi amarmi”.

“Non se il prezzo da pagare è lasciarti solo in questo mondo”.

Cadde il silenzio, probabilmente dal cielo. Bran avvertì un grosso peso sulla testa, e la sentì quasi girare, solo per un attimo.

Era stordito, perché sebbene stesse accadendo ogni cosa di ciò che aveva sempre sognato da quando aveva incontrato Jojen Reed, tutto stava lentamente logorando sotto al peso di un destino inevitabile, ormai scritto sul libro della sua vita e che Jojen conosceva, come al solito, prima di chiunque altro.

Avvertì il biondino staccare lentamente la mano dalla sua guancia, e poi lo sentì più vicino; talmente tanto che poté percepire il calore del suo naso contro il proprio, gelido.

“Ma tu devi promettermelo, Bran. Devi promettermi che qualunque cosa succederà in futuro, tu andrai avanti. Troverai tuo fratello, tornerete a casa e i vessilli del meta-lupo decoreranno ancora le vostre mura di pietra.”.

Il Lord di Grande Inverno sentì un nodo alla gola, e sapeva che presto avrebbe pianto di nuovo. Era una situazione troppo triste, per poter pensare ad una possibilità tanto lontana e quasi inarrivabile come quella di tornare a riappropriarsi di casa sua.

“Jojen… io ti amo più di quanto tu possa credere e vorrei che tutto ciò lo facessimo assieme.”, controbatté, mordendosi poi un labbro per non rovinare quel momento solenne. “E’ troppo chiederti di provare a cambiare il nostro destino?”.

Jojen cercò di nascondere un sospiro frustrato, che si palesò comunque e il moretto se ne accorse: “Se potessi fare una cosa simile, non saremmo qui a discuterne”, poi accennò ad un sorriso, e forse era il primo che Brandon gli avesse mai visto fare da quando si erano conosciuti. “Ma provare non costa nulla. Non sono nessuno per dirti che non posso nemmeno tentare il possibile. Vorrei poterti essere accanto quando tutto questo finirà, un giorno.”.

Brandon seppe che era sincero, specie se era riuscito addirittura a mettere da parte per un attimo quel suo perenne distacco da ogni cosa, per lasciar spazio ad un sorriso che avrebbe ricordato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Poi Jojen lo baciò di nuovo. La sensazione nuova delle sue labbra sulle sue fu percepita solo per un secondo, ma poi sparì lasciando spazio al nulla; un vuoto colmato solo da due anime che si intersecano perfettamente l’una nell’altra; una bruciava e l’altra era gelida.

Jojen gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, ed era ancora più bollente, sebbene Bran quasi stentava a credere che potesse essere possibile che il suo corpo avesse raggiunto una temperatura tanto alta, ma fece finta di niente. Volle far finta di niente, per godersi quell’attimo, perché aveva paura che il giorno dopo già non potesse più riviverlo, e pentirsi quindi di non averci messo tutto se stesso come avrebbe dovuto.

Poi si staccarono e il freddo tornò, incessante, a sferzare l’aria. Jojen gli lasciò un bacio sulla punta del naso, e uno appena sotto l’occhio, ancora umido dalle troppe lacrime versate.

“Non me lo hai ancora promesso”, sussurrò il biondino, in un sussurro appena percettibile, per poi posargli un altro, fugace bacio sulle labbra.

Il Lord del Nord avrebbe voluto dirgli di andare al diavolo e che non gli avrebbe detto un bel niente, ma era troppo stanco per continuare a discutere e, soprattutto, quel bacio lo aveva stordito, per un attimo, lasciandolo senza parole.

Avrebbe voluto continuare a sentire le sue labbra sulle sue tutta la notte, e tutto il giorno dopo, ma sapeva che questo avrebbe comportato solo la crescita del suo dolore e forse era meglio finirla lì, almeno per quel momento.

Alzò le spalle, poi sospirò e cercò di abbozzare un sorriso, che Jojen seppe che racchiudeva di tutto, tranne che la felicità che invece avrebbe dovuto manifestare.

“Te lo prometto. Qualunque cosa accadrà, andrò avanti”.

Non ricevette risposta, ma solo un altro bacio; più intenso, sofferto, carico di emozioni e più profondo degli altri e solo giorni dopo capì che quello fu l’ultimo, e non ne avrebbe ricevuti altri.

Non più, nemmeno se lo avesse voluto pregando i Sette Dei.

Nemmeno aggrappandosi al passato. Sarebbe rimasto solo un mero rimpianto, lo sapeva.

E sapeva anche che non avrebbe più amato in modo così puro e intenso, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Fine.


End file.
